Marios Last Battle?
by Mike Hawk
Summary: court


Mario's final battle?  
Adam Dolph  
In the world of Nintendo, the Mario Brothers defeated Bowser and many other villains. But that was what Nintendo want you to know. But what's there side of the story? Why are they evil like they are? Or are they just misunderstood? 

Court is now is session. Today's case is Mario vs. Bowser. " said the judge loudly.

"Your honor, if you please, I would like to go first." Bowser said as he sucked up to the jury.

"Here we go." Mario and Luigi said at the same time.

"I don't know why was brought to this court case. Know body knows what really happened. You could just as my good friends Wario, Waluigi and Tatanga. They would tell you what really happened. It was the 80's, people were done eating mushrooms left over from the 70's. I was a little over weight, I like to call my-self "Jolly". I was a real wimp. Nobody thought I was tough, I wanted to prove them wrong. I also never kissed a female, or any thing more then that. I had a bad childhood too. My parents always fighting, never had time for me. Christmas, I got nothing. No birth days. Of course, that could be because I had no friends. I got in trouble at school a lot too. I was an outcast. Sat at the nerdy table at lunch, people would always say "Your so stupid you make a sack of mushrooms look smart." So one day I got the few stuff I had and ran away. I never saw my parents again. I lived on the street. Had nightmares about the past. I always got comics at the five and dime stores. I read about people had plans to take over kingdoms. I read about the Mario Brothers. They were Brooklyn. They were the cheap tabloids at the store. Heard about how they were so heroic. I thought "If I could get them here, defeat them, I would have the power I always wanted. I took so long to get the plan all together. I needed help. This was know easy task. They could defeat a huge gorilla and its son. I remembered the other kids I sat with at school. Wario, Waluigi and Tatanga just to name a few. Wario wanted money, Waluigi wanted fame, and Tatanga wanted a wife. It took along time to get them to held. Tatanga was easy, then Wario was not as easy and Waluigi would not come until he got to star on TV. But before I made any agreements, I put all the money I saved (which was not much) into the stock market. I made lots on that. How do you think I got the castle and the clones. I bought a cloning machine and set it to kid form. Boom, all my kids were made. I was now, for once in my life, popular. All the thugs loved me. But they were not powerful alone. I cloned them and now I got the army I always wanted. I bought a Famicom and sent it as a gift to Peach. The thought it was a gift. It was not. I took over the Mushroom Kingdom with ease. My army was very powerful. I kidnaped the princess and went off. Everyone knew a Famicom could sent messages and I dropped a tabloid about the Mario Brothers and they sent it to them. They came. But one by one, the Mario Brothers got past them all. Now the got to me. I could not defeat them. Mario got a girlfriend. I tried again alone but no luck. Then Tatanga would not help. He said the princess was out of his reach because Mario had him. As you already know, Mario is a lady's man. So I found Wart. A ruler of a dream land. But Toad, Peach, Luigi, and Mario killed him. That's why he has not been seen again. So I had Tatanga to work with. I found a princess named Daisy. Mario could not have them both. Tatanga was doing well. No one could beat him. Until Mario came along. Peach did not know. But when she found out, she had Luigi have her. So then there's Wario, I had him get Tatanga. Since Mario had money, Wario went after his palace. While Mario and Daisy were on a honey moon, they attacked Mario Land. But, once again, Mario beat him. He just would not quit. By then, Mario had his own movie. But I was played by Mr. Hopper. And he was human. It was a disgrace. So buy then, 2 of the best villains were gone. Tatanga had enough of the bad guy stuff. He now flips pancakes at a diner. He seems to be happy. Every time I go there, I ask him to come back. He always says no. All I had was Wario and Waluigi. Wario left me for his new company and Waluigi left to party and play sports all day. So I used my kid clones to help me. My first set of kids left me. I was very mad. Then I met Kamek. He felt sorry about my childhood. So I mad a time machine. I changed my self to my self in my younger years. I came to him. Kamek then raised me. He got me all I ever wanted. Then made a cover up story for Kamek to get rid of Yoshi and the Mario Bros. We then went on a crazy adventure. I loved Kamek. I wish he was my real parent. Oh well. Know, I was on my own. I still had my army. They didn't leave. I then I tried some party games and sports tittles. I just do it for the money and fame. Then I made Baby Bowser and Bowser Jr. They didn't leave me. But they lost a lot. Things were not looking good for me. I still try, though I always fail. Mario did get kidnaped though. I got out smarted by few villains. They stole Peach's voice. So that's were this comes in. This court case. I rest my case."

"Okay, well, that was a little more than I would of like it to be. I almost fell a sleep." the judge said tiredly.

"Bowser, you know you could of just got to night school, got a little smarter and went off to collage." Luigi said.

"Yeah Bowser, Luigi's right. You could of ended while you where ahead." Mario said feeling way too proud of himself.

"Yeah that's easy for you to say, I would even know were to start." Bowser yelled.

"Okay, Mario Brothers, you got any proof?" judge asked.

"Well, we got lots of witnesses, and photo's your honor." Luigi said.

"Let me see, well Bowser, looks like its up to the jury how this ends." judge said.

"------------------------------------------------" the jury mumbled.

"Bowser, the jury has spoken, your guilty. The punishment, a life in jail." judge said.

"Oh don't think this is the end Mario and Luigi, I'll be back, just you wait." Bowser screamed.

The end  
The end?


End file.
